In recent months, the use of the tampon type menstrual device has been under investigation due to a toxic syndrome which has affected certain women using this type of device. This has caused a return to the more conventional sanitary pad but has resulted also in the focus of attention to the inadequacies of the usual elongate pad. These inadequacies include discomfort in use, deformation or roping which reduces the effectiveness of the absorbency, inability to adapt to variations in flow, and a resulting lack of confidence in the pad itself.
The present invention is directed to an improved type of sanitary pad which provides a more comfortable device which holds its shape and provides the necessary protection without loss of absorbency and which adapts readily to varying conditions.
Other objects and features of the invention will be apparent in the following description and claims in which the invention is described together with the manner of making and using the invention directed to persons skilled in the art.